HP et le retour de Cornedrue
by juliepotter
Summary: *Abandonnée* Harry passe ses vacances à Poudlard et alors qu'il se promenait la nuit dans les couloirs du château, il se retrouve face à face avec...
1. plus qu'un souvenir

Harry Potter ET LE RETOUR DE CORNEDRUE  
  
Ch.1 Plus qu'un souvenir  
  
Un homme grand, maigre, ayant les cheveux noirs en batailles, portant des lunettes devant des beaux yeux bleu monta les marches de l'escalier qui mène au bureau de Albus Dumbledore. L'homme alla s'asseoir devant le directeur et attendit que celui ci prenne la parole.  
  
Je suis heureux de vous revoir James, et que vous ayez accepté mon offre également.  
  
James détourna la tête pour scruter la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Certes il y était déjà venu après avoir fait avec Sirius une mauvaise blague qui avait très mal tourné. Hum en y pensant bien c'était pas vraiment son idée mais il n'avait rien fait pour l'en empêcher sauf qu'à la toute dernière minute il s'était ravisé et il était arrivé juste à temps pour éviter le pire. Il sortit de sa rêvasserie par la voix du directeur qui n'avait pas remarqué se petit moment d'inattention.  
  
Je vous annoncerez au banquet le 1er septembre à tout les élèves et Harry sera enchanté d'apprendre que vous êtes notre nouveau professeur de DCFM. D'ailleurs si j'étais vous j'irais immédiatement le voir.  
  
Harry est ici à Poudlard!!  
  
Oui je suis allé le chercher la semaine dernière pour sa sécurité.  
  
Quel jour somme nous?  
  
Dans moins d'une heure le 31 juillet.  
  
- J'irai le voir demain pour son anniversaire. Pour l'instant je vais aller dormir un peu.  
  
Vous savez où se trouve votre chambre?  
  
Oui et merci pour tout monsieur le directeur  
  
James se leva et se préparait à partir lorsque Dumbledore l'interpella.  
  
Il y a une chose qu'il faut que vous sachiez avant d'aller le voir. Il va sûrement savoir se qui est arrivé le soir où Voldemort a tenté de le tuer. Je vous demanderais de ne pas lui dire POURQUOI Voldemort cherche tant à l'éliminer.  
  
Je suis d'accord professeur, mais un jour nous devrons tout lui dire.  
  
Oui un jour, mais pour l'instant il n'est pas encore prêt. C'est sur ces mots que James quitta le bureau de Dumbledore. 


	2. des larmes dans la nuit

Merci Molianne, Mystick et mister-master pour vos reviews, ils m'ont fais très plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et review svp!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ch.2 Des larmes dans la nuit  
  
  
  
Harry se réveilla en sursaut avec une douleur à sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair.  
  
-Maintenant que je suis réveillé plus question de dormir se dit-il.  
  
Harry enfila sa robe de sorcier, prit la carte des maraudeurs qu'il avait trouvé sur son lit à son arriver et se recouvrit de sa cape d'invisibilité. Il se promenait dans les sombres couloirs de l'école ne sachant pas trop par où il se dirigeait. Les couloirs du château étaient bien différent la nuit, mais Harry ne pouvait jamais résister à une visite nocturne de Poudlard. Harry regarda la carte des maraudeurs et vit un point noir bouger dans un corridors proche de la où il se trouvait. Il se pencha pour lire le nom de la personne et quand il le vit il se figea sur place. Non c'est impossible, je dois rêver pensa t- il aussitôt en fermant les yeux et secouant la tête. Il regarda à nouveau la carte, mais celle ci affichait toujours «James Potter» au dessus du point noir. Ne réfléchissant plus, Harry se mit à courir dans l'espoir de rattraper son père. Il tourna l'angle du couloir et vit l'homme qu'il avait tant de fois regardé sur ses photos, qu'il avait contemplé dans le miroir du RISÈD et qu'il avait vu sortir de la baguette magique de Voldemort il y a pas si longtemps. L'homme sembla l'avoir entendu, car il avait cessé de marcher et scrutait le couloir du regard.  
  
-Il y a quelqu'un? demanda son père.  
  
-Je vous ai entendu je sais que vous êtes la enchaîna t-il.  
  
Harry ne savait plus quoi faire. Il restait la à ne pas bouger.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(au même moment)  
  
James se dirigeait vers sa chambre quand il entendit des pas résonner dans le couloir puis s'arrêter brusquement.  
  
-Il y a quelqu'un demanda t-il. Puis ne renonçant point il ajouta.  
  
-Je vous ai entendu je sais que vous êtes la. Et alors qu'il allait se remettre en route croyant qu'il avait rêvé, il entendit un bruit d'étoffe et un jeune garçon apparu devant lui. Il le détailla du regard et vit que ce jeune homme était son portrait craché, sauf les yeux. Une vague de bonheur l'envahi alors qu'il contemplait son fils.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(encore au même moment)  
  
Harry se décida enfin et il enleva sa cape pour que son père puisse le voir. Alors qu'il se détaillait mutuellement une grande joie envahit Harry qui éclata en sanglot sous le coup de l'émotion. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu sortir de la baguette de Voldemort, il avait été triste de le voir partir à nouveau, mais la son père se tenait la, devant lui, en chair et en os.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(pareille)  
  
Voyant son fils pleurer ainsi, James fit un pas dans sa direction et Harry vint se loger dans ses bras. Une larme coula sur la joue de James et vint s'écraser sur l'épaule de Harry. Bientôt elle fut rejointe par de nombreuses autres.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(dans le même genre)  
  
Harry le vit faire un geste vers lui puis ni résistant plus, il se jeta dans ses bras. Il en était sur maintenant, il ne le quitterait plus, non plus jamais. Tandis que Harry pleurait de joie dans les bras de son père, il sentit quelque chose tomber sur son épaule. C'était son père qui pleurait maintenant.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un temps indéterminable. Chacun ne voulant pas lâcher l'autre de peur qu'il ne disparaisse. Harry se détacha de l'emprise de son père et ne sachant vraiment pas quoi dire, il demanda :  
  
-Papa, c'est bien toi?  
  
James sourit.  
  
-Oui Harry, c'est bien moi.  
  
De nombreuses question bouillonnait dans la tête de Harry et il voulait des réponses au plus vite. L'inconvénient est qu'il ne savait pas par où commencer.  
  
-Tu dois avoir de nombreuses question à me poser?non?  
  
Harry répondit affirmatif par un signe de tête.  
  
-Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas dans ma chambre pour discuter? Harry passa le revers de la main sur ses yeux pour sécher les dernières larmes, puis il ramassa sa cape et la carte des maraudeurs qui était tombé et fit signe à son père pour dire qu'il le suivait. 


	3. la mort de James Potter

Ch.3 La mort de James Potter  
  
  
  
Ils marchèrent en silence, côte à côte, puis ils s'arrêtèrent devant le tableau d'un grand cerf. James prononça le mot de passe devant un Harry mi- rieur, mi-amusé.  
  
-Cornedrue, prononça James au travers un fou rire.  
  
La ce fut le comble pour Harry qui éclata de rire devant l'humour de Dumbledore pour choisir les mots de passe. James se tourna vers Harry, un peu surpris et lui demanda comment il connaissait son surnom.  
  
- C'est Sirius qui me la apprit.  
  
Ils entrèrent dans une petite pièce qui était faiblement éclairé par un feu de cheminée. La chambre ne contenait aucune décoration, mais était semblable à la salle commune de Gryffondor. Ils prirent places chacun dans un des fauteuils qui faisaient face à la cheminée. James se tourna de manièrent à se retrouver face à son fils. Il baissa les yeux et vit sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte des maraudeurs (!!??!!).  
  
«Comment a t-il eu cette carte? Pensa t-il.»  
  
Harry voyait le regard interrogateur de son père en regardant la carte et la cape.  
  
-La cape, c'est Dumbledore qui me la remise et pour la carte se sont des amis à moi qui l'ont volé à Rusard, le concierge, puis ils me l'ont donné. Je suis également au courant pour les maraudeurs.  
  
-C'est Sirius qui ta raconté ça?  
  
-Oui, mais vois-tu Sirius a eu quelques petits problèmes.  
  
-Hum? Quel genre de problèmes?  
  
Harry raconta toute l'histoire à son père et lui parla même de son patronus. James était très touché et surpris que Harry et pu apprendre un sort si compliqué à un si jeune âge. Il était aussi un peu inquiet pour son ami qui fuyait partout à travers le pays.  
  
-Heu.p.papa comment se fait-il que tu ne soit pas mort?  
  
-Et bien vois-tu Harry c'est une longue histoire.  
  
-J'aime les longues histoires, répondit Harry têtu et voulant en savoir plus.  
  
-Bon d'accord. Tout a commencé il y a 14 ans le soir de Halloween. Lily venait de te mettre au lit et elle venait me rejoindre dans le salon. Nous étions très tendu, car Voldemort était à notre recherche. J'était allé regardé par la fenêtre quand je l'ai vu approcher de notre maison. J'ai immédiatement ordonné à Lily de te prendre et de le retenir. Je referma la porte derrière elle puis je l'attendis. Il me regarda puis rit. Expelliarmus!!, prononça t-il d'une voix glacial que je n'oublierai jamais. J'étais désarmé et je ne savais pas quoi faire. Il pointa sa baguette sur moi et il commença à prononcer la formule qui allait me faire rendre mon dernier souffle. Avada., il n'avait pas terminé la formule et moi je refusais de mourir aussi facilement. Je me transformais en cerf quand le rayon de lumière verte me frappa de plein fouet. Je m'effondra sur le sol reprenant une apparence humaine. J'était vaguement conscient de ce qui se passait autour de moi , mais j'étais dans un coma magique et personne ne pouvait me ramener. Après l'explosion, j'ai été emmené dans un hôpital moldue et j'y restai pendant toutes ses années. Dumbledore avait changé mon apparence pour qu'on ne puisse pas me retracer.  
  
-Quoi Dumbledore le savait et il ne ma rien dit!!  
  
-Il a cru que ça aurait été trop dure pour toi de l'apprendre.  
  
-Hum je disais donc.ha oui! Il n'y a pas très longtemps un phénomène étrange s'est produit et j'ai reprit conscience. Et voilà que aujourd'hui je suis professeur de DCFM à Poudlard.  
  
-Quoi, c'est vrai! Wow!  
  
-Je dois le dire à Sirius et si toi tu es la, mais oui! On va pouvoir prouver son innocence.  
  
James sourit à Harry puis se leva en lui proposant d'aller lui écrire sur le champs. Harry suivit son père à la volière puis ils envoyèrent Hedwige porter le message. 


	4. Patmol

Ch.4 Patmol  
  
  
  
-Ha! Après tous ses déplacements je suis exténué, se plaignit Sirius.  
  
-Sirius il y a une chouette blanche pour toi dans la cuisine, lui cria Remus Lupin.  
  
-J'arrive!, répondit le parrain de Harry.  
  
Il détacha la lettre de la patte d'Hedwige qui goûtait au déjeuner de sirius. Il entreprit alors sa lecture qui contenait deux écritures différentes.  
  
  
  
Cher Patmol,  
  
Tu ne devinera jamais la bonne nouvelle que j'ai à t'apprendre. Figure toi qu'une personne que tu connais très bien a récemment refait surface.  
  
Tu devrais commencer à deviner. Non? Et oui c'est bien moi James.  
  
C'est tellement génial. Je passe enfin de bonne vacances.  
  
Harry et James Potter  
  
  
  
On entendit un grand bruit provenant de la cuisine. Remus y accouru et trouva Sirius inconscient tenant sa lettre dans ses mains. Le loup-garou la prit et la lut. Il ne rejoignit pas son ami sur le plancher, mais il resta tout de même secoué, voir même choqué. Sirius sortit des pommes et se transforma en chien.  
  
-Où vas-tu patmol?  
  
-Wouf!  
  
-Je vois tu part à Poudlard. C'est ça?  
  
-Sirius fit un mouvement de tête qui signifiait «oui».  
  
Harry et James se trouvaient dans la grande salle. Ce dernier avait demandé à son fils de bien vouloir lui raconter toutes les aventures qu'avait vécu Harry. Il racontait comment lui et Ron avait réussis à trouver l'endroit où se trouvait la chambre des secrets quand James se fit subitement renverser par un énorme chien noir.  
  
-Sirius?, demanda james.  
  
Comme pour répondre à la question, Sirius se métamorphosa en homme et regarda son ami avec un sourire qui fendait son visage d'une oreille à l'autre.  
  
-Je suis très contant de te revoir James, mais.comment ce fait-il que tu ne sois pas mort?, demanda-t-il perplexe.  
  
-C'est une longue histoire, je te la raconterez plus tard.  
  
Harry passa l'une des plus belles journées de sa vie en compagnie de son père et de son parrain. Il dormit à point fermé sans aucun cauchemars venant le tourmenter.  
  
Le lendemain matin, il trouva son père dans la grande salle discutant avec Sirius et Dumbledore. Il alla les rejoindre et il fut accueillit par trois grands sourires.  
  
-Heu.j'ai sauté un épisode?  
  
-Non Harry c'est juste que aujourd'hui nous partons tous, toi aussi, plaidoyer mon innocence au ministère de la magie!  
  
Harry se mit à sourire à son tour et ils partirent aussitôt le déjeuner avalé.  
  
L'événement était d'une telle importance que tous les membres du ministère étaient présents. L'apparition de James eue l'effet escompté et dans le temps de le dire, ils furent tous de retour à Poudlard prêt à festoyer l'évènement. Harry partit se changer pour l'occasion et il descendit à la grande salle pour la trouver plongé dans le noir. Il pénétra à l'intérieur et en une vitesse éclair, les chandelles s'allumèrent dévoilant les nombreux professeurs présents, son père, son parrain, Dumbledore, Hermione et la totalité des Weasley.  
  
-Joyeux anniversaire en retard Harry!!!!!!  
  
-M.merci!  
  
-tu ne pensais quand même pas qu'on avait oublié! Hein Harry?, lui demanda Hagrid.  
  
-À dire vrai j'avais complètement oublié qu'hier c'était mon anniversaire. Mais comment êtes-vous venu?, demanda-t-il à Ron et Hermione.  
  
-C'est Dumbledore qui a tout organisé. Il nous a prévenue hier et nous avons tout préparé se matin pendant vous étiez partie, lui expliqua Ron.  
  
-Ho! Harry je suis si heureuse pour toi, ton père est en vie et Sirius est innocenté.  
  
Harry sourit et regarda les décoration de la salle et il remarqua une table où une montagne de cadeaux y avait été déposé. Sur la table voisine, un magnifique repas n'attendait rien d'autre que d'être dévoré et au beau milieu de se festin, un énorme gâteaux trônait fièrement avec ses 15 bougies magiques qui ne s'éteignait que par le souffle du fêté.  
  
-Allez Harry! Pourquoi n'ouvrirais-tu pas tes cadeaux?, lui demanda Ron.  
  
Sirius le pris par les épaules et il l'assit sur une chaise. James s'approcha de Harry et lui tendis une petite boîte. Harry l'ouvrit et y découvrit un médaillon en forme de c?ur. Le regardant de plus près, il vit qu'on pouvait l'ouvrir. À l'intérieur, se trouvait une photo de sa et de son père quand ils étaient plus jeune.  
  
-Ils appartenait à Lily. Je le possédais se jour là, dit-il en baissant la tête. Il te revient Harry, prends en grand soin.  
  
Harry avait la gorge trop serré pour pouvoir dire un mot. James comprenait se que se dernier ressentait, alors pour détendre l'atmosphère, il prit Harry dans ses bras. Ron attendis que James lâche son meilleur ami pour lui sauter carrément dessus pour qu'il puisse ouvrir son cadeau. Harry déballa le paquet pour y découvrir un livre de quidditch sur l'équipe de Bulgarie. Hermione lui paya un abonnement d'un an à la Gazette du sorcier. Sirius lui offrit un magnifique jeu de quidditch contenant un souaffle, un vif d'or, deus battes et deux cognards. Hagrid lui avait sculpté un hippogriffe de bois. Le festin fut excellant et c'est le ventre plein que tous se couchèrent. 


	5. professeur Binns à la retraite

Je suis vraiment dsl pour l'immense retard(c'est le cas de le dire)que j'ai prit à mettre la suite de cette fic. J'ai consacré bcp de temps à mon autre fic et j'ai un peu délaissé celle ci. Enfin j'ai tout de même réussit à mettre la suite. Laissez moi vos impressions svp!( en l'engage claire review svp!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ch.5 Professeur Binns à la retraite  
  
  
  
Les semaines qui suivirent furent les meilleurs que Harry passa de toute sa vie. Cependant le temps passait et Sirius devait se trouver un travail au plus vite. Harry en compagnie de Ron, Hermione et son père discutaient avec Sirius de plusieurs travails qui conviendraient au parrain de Harry. Ils étaient encore loin d'avoir trouvé lorsque Dumbledore s'avança à la rencontre du petit groupe.  
  
-Bonjour à vous tous. J'espère ne pas vous déranger en interrompant votre discussion qui me semblait plutôt animée. Je viens simplement faire une proposition à Mr. Black qui me rendrait vraiment heureux s'il déniait accepter .  
  
Devant les mines interrogatives de son auditoire le vieux professeur continua.  
  
-Je vous propose le poste d'histoire de la magie qui est libre depuis peu suite à l'imminente retraite du professeur Binns. Il semblerait malheureusement que notre cher professeur fantôme ai décidé après toutes ses années d'enseignement de prendre sa retraite. Enfin si vous y contez le poste est à vous.  
  
-J'accepte Mr. Le directeur! Répondit promptement Sirius.  
  
  
  
La chambre de Patmol était dans un état pitoyable. Des livres de toutes sortes concernant tous comme sujet l'histoire était éparpillé d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, le ménage semblait avoir été délaissé, des boulettes de papier débordait de part et d'autre de la corbeille. Au milieu de se désordre se trouvait Sirius qui tentait d'écrire quelque chose sans trop avoir l'air d'arriver au résultat espéré. C'est ainsi que le petit groupe le retrouva le dernier samedi des vacances, à 5 jour de la rentrée. Il semblerait que leur ami n'arrivait pas planifier son horaire de cour.  
  
Toute la bande se mit au travail pour aider le parrain de Harry du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Au bout le journée, c'est épuisé qu'ils traînèrent la patte jusque dans leur lit doux et chaud.  
  
Le soleil réveilla doucement tous les habitants du château le 1er Septembre, jour le rentrée. Ron fit remarquer à Hermione et Harry que l'année risquait d'être passionnante avec deux maraudeurs comme professeur! Le reste de la journée de sa passant calmement entre les parties d'échec ,que Ron de fit un plaisir de remporter, et autre jeux sorciers. Sirius qui d'ordinaire calme, semblait de plus en plus nerveux. James, même s'il le montrait moins que son ami, était lui aussi très nerveux. Hermione elle de dépêchait de lire ses manuels scolaires en râlant qu'elle avait prit considérablement de retard.  
  
Le soleil se coucha, bien vite remplacé par les étoile et la lune que l'on pouvait voir du plafond magique de la grande salle. James et Sirius prirent place à la table des professeurs pendant que les trois jeunes amis s'assoyaient à la table de leur maison. Ron donna un coup de coude à Harry pour qu'il regarde Sirius qui faisait des grimaces parce qu'il était assit à côté du maître de potion.  
  
Les autres élèves arrivèrent et prirent place à leur table respective et McGonagall fit entrer les élèves de première année. Pendant que le choixpeau répartissait les élèves, Harry remarqua que de nombreuses personnes avaient remarqué la présence de son père et parrain à la table des professeurs et que plusieurs avaient fait le lien entre James et Harry car il voyait les regard furtif des élèves se tourner vers lui. Certains murmures parvenaient jusqu'à ses oreilles et Harry retenu un petit rire en entendant les suppositions farfelu des élèves. Lorsqu'il ne resta plus un seul première année, Dumbledore se leva pour prendre la parole.  
  
-Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année qui débute. En ce qui concerne les règlements de l'écoles, il faut préciser que en plus de la forêt qui est strictement interdite, cette en raison des événements, le parc et tous endroit étant en dehors des murs de se château est strictement interdit. Maintant bon appétit !  
  
La nourriture apparue sur les tables et les étudiants affamé s'empressèrent de remplirent leur assiettes. Le repas était délicieux et le trio pouvait voir que Sirius essayait de changer de place avec James pour ne plus être coincé à côté de Rogue. Les desserts engloutis, les assiettes redevinrent à nouveaux étincelantes. À nouveau, Dumbledore se leva.  
  
-Maintenant que vos estomacs sont bien remplis, je vais vous présenter deux nouveaux enseignants. Mr. James Potter qui prend en charge le cour de défense contre les forces du mal et Mr. Sirius Black qui remplace le professeur Binns qui a finalement prit sa retraite pour le cour d'histoire de la magie.  
  
Au départ la salle était pleine de regard stupéfait et de manière très spontané, les mure vibrèrent sous l'intensité des applaudissements. 


End file.
